A winter promise
by secretgarden12
Summary: Jack made a promise to a little girl whose name is unknown a long time ago that both of them will see each other after Jack finish his job but many years gone by Elsa who waited and kept the promise suddenly being taken away from her home, after her parents died. What will happen if Jack comes back? Will he keep the promise he made with Elsa? Will he ever find her?
1. Chapter 1

During the chilly night of old England, carriages have been passing in the street as people walk their way home. The snow was quite unfriendly this time to people who was unfortunately still outside. A young man who was glancing on the second floor window of an old cranny house, the place seems to be lighten up by the fireplace.

The white haired young man or as we all known Jack Frost was watching the little boy who he played with earlier. Happiness was felt for a moment but then loneliness struck to him again; reminding himself that he'll be forgotten.

"Just for once… Just for once. Someone….Someday…Somebody calls my name and notice me" Jack let out a sigh as a hint of sadness was present in his eyes. He looks at a black haired child sleeping soundly, hugging his dark blue blanket as he smiled.

"It seems he was having fun" He thought as he writes on the window 'Jack was here'

"Sandy give him a good dream" He gave a smile to his so called friend as golden sands that glitters scattered around the child. Then the man so called Jack Frost left.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa" A knock of an overwhelming child was heard.

"Do you want to build a snow man?" the little strawberry red haired girl said excitingly as she looks at the door with excitement.

"Go away Anna" A voice replied on the other side of the door, a small girl who was slightly a little bit older than the other was sitting on her knees. Sobbing as she was longing for her little sister.

"Elsa, why? You know we used to be best buddy and now were not… I wish you could tell me why?" Anna who was staring sadly on the white door with some fascinating blue colored pattern was waiting patiently to her sister for an answer.

"Anna, just please go away" Elsa with a heavy heart replied to her sister.

"Ok, bye" The red haired girl with her head down walks away sadly.

"I'm sorry Anna, I also wanted to play with you but…." She buried her face on her knees knowing that it's better to stay away from her sister so she can be safe away from her.

"I wish someone can stay by my side without being hurt by me" Elsa's light blue eyes look intently on her window as snowflakes were fallen softly outside.

* * *

This is a story between two lonely hearts that meet in one winter day. Many years have pass the kingdom of Arendelle has grown splendidly due to the good judgment and guidance of the king and queen.

A six years old Elsa wearing her blue long dress as her hair was in bun and a four and a half Anna wearing her green dress as her hair was in a low pony tail was eating with their parents.

"Daddy, daddy it's going to be my birthday tomorrow" Young Anna run quickly near his father.

"Ohhh… we didn't forget that" The king smiled gently to Anna then to his Queen.

"So Anna what do you want for your birthday?" The queen asks as Anna was jumping excitingly.

"Oh, oh, oh… Mommy, Daddy I want to have a chocolate buffet" Anna's eyes were shining brightly as she looks at her parents. Elsa who was silently eating makes a small giggle that she can only here. Both the King and Queen look at each other and smiled sweetly to their little daughter.

"And I want Elsa to spend some time with me" Anna added

"Of course" The King and Queen were quite amused with the red haired little girl's reaction.

"Wait, what" then the King and Queen was surprise as for the moment they let their guards down.

"Huh?" Even Elsa was quite shock upon hearing what Anna just said.

"But Anna I, I mean we…" The King sweats drop

"Pretty, pretty please Daddy… Just for my Birthday and I promise I won't…no not just won't… never bother Elsa anymore I promise" Anna with her puppy eyes waited and hoped for her Father and Mother to agree.

The Queen and King look at each other one more time.

"Well, why not but just for your birthday" the King kneels down as he gave the little girl a smile.

"Yes, Yes… Wooohhh" Anna was very happy as she jumps excitedly all over the place.

The king and Queen giggles looking at the partying princess but without their notice Elsa stood up

"Wait, Daddy why would you agree" Elsa suddenly speak up.

The King, Queen and Anna were surprise as Elsa was a little bit annoyed.

"But Elsa it's just for my birthday. Just please spend time with me" Anna said softly as her eyes were quiet sad and scared because Elsa's reaction.

Seeing her little sister Elsa walks out of the dining hall and into her room.

"Don't worry darling, we'll talk to her" The king promised as they goes to Elsa's room.

"Oh Elsa honey, you shouldn't treat your sister like that" The King approaches the light blonde haired little girl who was sitting near the fireplace with her head lock on her knee.

"Dad! you know I don't want to hurt Anna anymore" Elsa replied worriedly.

"But Elsa sweetie you'll hurt Anna more if you're going to treat her that way" The Queen came near her.

"Mom what if I'll hurt her again… I don't know if I can control it anymore" Elsa sobs as she looks at her hands.

"Well I think this will help" Elsa's father took out a light blue gloves as he put it to little Elsa's hands.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them show" The man said it in order for his daughter to calm down and have a self-confidence.

"Daddy, are you sure it's going to be okay?" Elsa tears stream down her checks as her father wipes it.

"Yes it will" And planted a smile upon looking at her.

"Ok then" she sniffles as she smiled back on the couple.

The day broke up near the window of the strawberry red haired princess who was stretching her arms while making a yawn. She looks in the mirror as her Messy hair was seen. Then realized that today is her birthday.

The little princess jumps right out of her bed and quickly took a bath and fixes herself. She then runs excitingly on the hall and slides down the stairs. She opens the huge door and enters the dining hall.

A scenery of chocolate paradise greeted her morning. A chocolate fountain was in the middle and a various kind and style of chocolate cakes to her left and then to her right was a pile of chocolate pudding that seems to be her favorite.

Near the table the royal family stands as they greeted Anna happily. The King and Queen hugs her as Elsa was quite shy for she always distance herself from Anna and now she doesn't know how to approach her.

"I, uhmmm Happy B-birthday Anna" Elsa try to pull herself together as little Anna smiled and hugs her tightly. Elsa's eyes widen upon what her sister did, the warmth that the little girl gave make Elsa put a smile on her face as she also hugs her back. The King and Queen were contented on the situation.

After the heart whelming breakfast Elsa and Anna went outside the palace and play.

"Well what do you want to play Anna" Elsa who was holding hands happily with Anna asked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked happily while Elsa replied with a smile.

The snow was gentle this time as Jack was flying lazily with the wind and goes with the flow. While his mind was running around his head he didn't notice that he was about to be in contact with a tree and then crash into it. Snow falls right above him as it succeeded to get his attention.

"Ouch, man that hurt" He held the back of his head.

"Come on wind why'd you do that" He said as he blames all his recklessness to the wind.

*Giggle, giggle, giggle*

Jack heard a two different soft laughs as he was curious about the noise he flew sneakily. Then he saw two little girls who were making a snowman out on the open field.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs" Elsa who was manipulating the snowman's hand said it as her little sister laughs continuously.

"I love you Olaf" Anna runs and hugs the little snowman as Jack saw the situation he can't help but to come closer.

"Hey, I think Olaf is missing something" Jack picks the carrot on the ground and places it on the snow man's face.

"Hey, you're hurting Olaf" Elsa said as she glared and the white haired man.

"Huh? You can see me?" Jack asked as he landed the ground shoeless.

"Elsa he's scaring me" Anna hides on Elsa's back as she looks scared to the man who sneakily appeared.

"And now you scare my sister" Elsa held Anna's hand.

"Forgive me for being rude." Jack bows down as little Elsa still glares at him.

"I just can't believe that the two of you can see me" Jack's eyes sparkles as he approaches the two little princesses.

Both Elsa and Anna take a step back as a natural reaction for they remember what their parents always say that never talk to stranger.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Jack. Jack frost the guardian of snow and ice" Jack proudly said as he leans on his staff.

"Is that so?" Elsa gave a stoic expression to the man who was wearing a blue sweater and jeans.

"Well then Anna let's go back home. Play time is over" Elsa grab Anna's hand lead the way.

"Wait I just want to talk and play with you" Jack tries to stop them.

"Why would we? You're a total stranger, aren't you?" Elsa took a shoot and hits the bull's eye as Jack became depress knowing that the little girl had a point.

He then sits in the corner with his knees on his chest as he writes something on the floor depressingly.

"Fufufufu…" Both Anna and Elsa laugh as they look at the young man's action.

"I'm sorry for being rude but we were just joking" The two young ladies tries to hide their laugher.

"Don't be so depress and play with us" Anna invited happily.

"Come" Elsa offers her hand.

"You haughty little girls" Jack smiled mischievously and held on to those tiny hands.

"What are you doing here Mr. Twinkle toes" Elsa teased the white haired man.

"Twinkle toes!" Jack was alarm on what did the young lady called him.

"Hey! My name is Jack. Jack frost" Jack proclaimed childishly.

"But I think twinkle toes really suite you well" Anna cup her chin as she stared Jack from head to toe.

"Why you?!" A vein pops from Jack's head but then being worn out by a snowball that Elsa threw.

Then Anna joins in and threw another one on his face.

"You two" Jack throws back at them as he hates being defeated by two little girls. After a few minutes the young man whose flame was ignited was found under a pile of snow.

"You suck twinkle toes" Anna mocked and laughs but it was just for a small tease and didn't mean any harm.

Jack who was hopelessly staring at the two little kids can't accept he loses.

"Jack that was fun" then those words suddenly make Jack's heart skip a beat. As he thought there was something breathe taking the way the little girl with light blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes as he grab the little girl fragile hands that reaches out for him.

"Oh Sorry for being rude we never introduce our selves to you" Elsa signals Anna to come a little closer.

"As you can see this is my sister Anna" Anna waves her hand to say hi.

"And my name is E-" Elsa was about to introduce herself

"Come on girls time to go home" when they heard their parents called.

The King and Queen fetch the two little ladies as Jack was just looking at them until they disappeared. A pain was felt in his chest upon watching the first two people who actually can see him. Jack picks his staff on the ground.

"Hey Jack come with us" An invitation was heard upon he look back to the direction that the little princesses has gone and saw the elder one come back to him. Smile greeted him as he can't help to smile back at her.

A spacious room furnishes beautifully with antique things from drawer to bed. Jack who was told to hide outside Elsa's window sweats drop as he can't believe the humiliation and embarrassment after being controlled by the little lady.

Suddenly the Norwegian style window opens as his face was close to the little lady. So close that he can see the freckles on her faces that were quite amusing.

"Here" She pulls out a long blue scarf and cover it around Jack's neck.

"You might get cold" She said as she smiles gently at him. Jack pulls it more closer to him as if he was quite happy upon someone remembers him and cares for him but without little Elsa knowing Jack is not really bothered whether the weather is old or not because he was a spirit to begin with.

She then signals him to come inside her room sneakily as Jack landed to her rug with a little snow from him.

"You know no matter how you'll hide me, no one can really see me" Jack scratches the back of his head.

"Why?" The little lady asked curiously

"Well, I'm a spirit those who believes in me can only see me" He sheepishly said.

"Oh, that's kind of sad" Elsa gulps "Being alone" A hint of sadness was notice by Jack when little Elsa said the word being alone.

"B-but it still got advantage because your parents can't see me" He puts his arms on his hip and tries to cheer the little lady.

"I guess you're right we feel a little special knowing that we can only see you" Elsa smiled at him as Jack's cheeks feel warm as he covers his mouth with his arms.

"Jack, Are you alright?" Elsa asked and worries on how red Jack was. Elsa took a step forward as Jack took a step backward and stumble into a small chair and hit the floor.

"Hmmmm" She looks at the boy suspiciously as seeing him down the floor then little Elsa come closer and touch her forehead to Jack's forehead.

The young man's chest was beating so fast, he wants to fly away but his body starts to disobey him. Then Jack felt how cold the little lady was but it's kind of a cold that is quite pleasant.

"I think scarf doesn't make you warm enough" Elsa breaks off as she lights the fireplace.

A knock was heard "Little princess the dinner is ready" a maid suddenly said.

"Coming" She replied. Jack was speechless on how the little lady treats him like a normal human.

"Hey, kid. Did you know that I'm not human" Jack said it out of the blue.

"Oh is that so" She smiled cheerfully.

"Then it doesn't matter for this is the first time I ever had a friend" She said cheerfully.

"I'll be back please try making yourself comfortable" Elsa closes the door slowly and gave him a little smile before leaving.

Jack without knowing that he was already smiling touches his cheeks that were still warm.

"Same here" He whispered.

* * *

_**Hey there guys I'm new to the fandom and I'm not really good in English so forgive me... This is just a trial if you want my story... If you want me to continue please make at least 5 reviews Thank you :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow! I didn't really expect that people would give some reviews... Thanks guys xD_**

**_Thanks for the positive review... And also I welcome criticism..._**

**_Counting Sinful Stars: Thank you so much for appreciating it :3_**

**_Guest: Thank you for the encouragement :)_**

**_sparkles022811: Thanks for the compliment ;)_**

**_n : Thanks for the motivation :D_**

* * *

**To the people who favored and follow me thank you so much I really did appreciate it... :)))**

GingerTyPerior

Naahchos

alipop

sorahearts210

Counting Sinful Stars

Kanra Orihara Sama

PatronusFloo182

ajunebuga

**Seriously thank you so much 3**

* * *

An aroma of mouthwatering turkey, freshly baked bread, a bowl full of mash potato, a plate of fresh picked salad, a perfectly cook steak, and some chocolate pudding. The royal family had their dinner. The King, the Queen and Anna was chatting with one another as Elsa who was quietly listening to them and on the same time sneaks a two pieces of bread and a small bowl of pudding, she wrap it in a clean cloth as she carefully hide it.

The King notice that Elsa was too quiet and asked "Sweetie, is there something wrong?" The King was concern on the little lady near him.

"N-no there's nothing wrong, Daddy" She gave a nervous smile as she grip tightly on the food that she just wrap.

"Elsa dear does _it_ bother you again?" The queen asked as Elsa knew that her mother is talking about her powers.

"No, everything's fine" She reassured as she continues to eat.

As soon as dinner was finish Elsa sneaks in the kitchen and took a bowl of soup luckily the servants were busy eating.

She opens the lid of the pot but not thinking Elsa forgotten that the pot was hot. She almost drops the lead halfway but luckily it landed in the soft area and avoided the noisy landing.

"Ouch" She said to herself as she takes off the gloves her hands gotten red. Then her hands started to make snowflakes. Elsa's power is reacting because she was in pain. And fear strike the little girl she quickly wears the gloves again to avoid more damage.

She then took a ladle and put some hot soup inside the bowl; she returns the lid and silently retreated back to her room.

"Twinkle toes, are you still here?" Elsa who was holding the bowl of hot soup opens the door slowly as she tries to peek if the white haired man is still there.

The young man near the fireplace turns as he looks at the little lady who came in.

"Still here" He replied by rising his hand and smiled at the little girl.

"Here" Elsa handed to him the bowl of soup she manage to sneak in just for him.

"And also I brought some bread and chocolate pudding too" the girl unwraps the cloth as two pieces of bread and a small bowl of pudding was revealed.

Looking into her blue crystallized eyes Jack was thinking that this must be piece of happiness that he was looking for a very long time.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely and ate everything Elsa gave.

After Jack finish the delicious meal Elsa was just staring intently at him and just observing how the man acts. Then she remembers earlier Jack's cheeks were red and growing concern was felt. As she thought he might have a fever or something.

"Hey Kid! Thanks again for the food hope you bring me more chocolate next time" Jack said shamelessly and laughs

"Twinkle toes, don't move. Ok?" Elsa suddenly spoke up seriously as Jack was quite clueless on what will she be doing.

His lazy blue eyes suddenly widens as he felt something soft and warm landed on his forehead. Elsa kissed his forehead unexpectedly for a moment then it leaves him breathless and motionless. A foreign feeling was felt. He doesn't know how to react.

"W-wait, w-w-what are y-you doing all of a sudden?!" Jack snapped out of it as he was making so much fuzz about it.

Elsa just titled her head then blinks two times. She was confused on the way Jack reacted. Elsa's intention was pure and innocent as she remembers her parents always kiss her when every time she got sick and it was really effective as the sickness goes away quickly.

"I just gave you a kiss" Elsa said innocently as she just stares at him.

"I know it's a kiss. B-but why you gave me that?" Jack was flustered as he covers his cheeks with his sleeve.

"Well, my mom and dad always kiss me when every time I get sick and after getting it I recovered immediately. So since earlier your cheeks were red and you were so cold, I thought you were sick" Elsa explains properly as Jack starts to calm down as he finally knows why she had kissed him.

Jack gave a long relieving sighed and stares at the young lady with an annoyed feeling as he scratches his head.

"You're making me so worked up" He muttered under his breathe. Elsa who was just staring patiently at him broke the silent.

"So? Did it work?" Elsa hoping that her kiss work was

The child's pure motive makes Jack's heart skip a beat as he calm down from being flustered and smiled sincerely in front of her and said "Yes"

Elsa smiled , her crystal blue eyes meet Jack's sky blue ones as silence takeover the moment again.

"Ouch" A sting was felt by Elsa as she grips her hand that was burned earlier.

"Are you alright?" Jack made a worried face as she looks at the young lady gripping her hand tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a small burn" She said as she tries to ease the pain.

"Let me see it" Jack took her hand suddenly.

"No! Don't touch me" Elsa startled fear starts to take over her.

She shoves him off as she steps back.

"I'm just going to look at it, don't worry I won't hurt you" He approaches slowly reaching his hands to her.

Elsa trembles as she continues to step back until the wall stop her. She was afraid that if Jack was able to touch her hand she might accidentally freeze him just like what she did to Anna. She grips her hands then hides them on her back.

"I won't hurt you I promise; I'm your friend right? Don't be afraid." Jack had a close contact with her as Elsa looks Jack's sincere eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked offering his right hand to her. The little princess just nod as she reaches her hands to him.

He then removes the left gloves while Elsa controls her breathing and trying to stay calm. There were some red spot found on Elsa's pale white skin it wasn't that serious but the light burn was still fresh. Jack then kissed her hand where the burn was found.

"Is it still painful?" Jack asked the little lady. Elsa was widen in shock slowly a smile crept in to her face.

"Not anymore" She whispered.

"There, there that's a brave girl" Jack pats her then Elsa turns away quickly holding her cheeks that was flash with red as she made her way near the fireplace but then a small frown was made. Upon hearing the word 'Brave' a heavy emotion was felt.

She then sways in front of him as she spread her hands "Of course I need to be brave, always!" She gave him a small smile but not the same smile she had earlier.

Jack just stared at her noticing her different emotion. A lonely and cold emotion it was such a heavy feeling, a burden. Yes she was smiling but he felt something different about it. He felt that there were thick walls between them, a thick, invisible and unbreakable wall.

* * *

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh... Thank you so much for all the reviews you made it was really helpful**

**I didn't expect that some people would really love it... I'm really, really thankful**

_**InfinityLove20 : Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it :)**_

_**Lizzy19090: Thanks for the positive review :D**_

_**Counting Sinful Stars: Yeahhh... Honestly I was laughing while writing it... It might be kinda Oc... Sorry about that xD**_

_**JackxElsa : Thank you so much for reading my story... Hope you enjoyed it... Also thank you for the compliment :)**_

_**n: I'll try my best...**_

_**ajunebuga: Yes... Elsa have sacrifices a lot... :/**_

_****__**Gleeful34: Ohh myyy... Thank you so much for the effort... I really appreciate it :)**_

**_Everyone_**_** thank you so much for the reviews and also the follow and faves :)))**_

_**Gleeful34**_

_**JackxElsa**_

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

almp15

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

goldengamergirl22

MADDness707

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

GingerTyPerior

Naahchos

alipop

sorahearts210

Counting Sinful Stars

Kanra Orihara Sama

PatronusFloo182

ajunebuga

**Seriously, super duper thank you :D**

* * *

"Conceal it, don't feel it" Those difficult and painful words were kept on repeating by the little princess. A child that needs to sacrifice her childhood in order to keep her love ones safe from herself. This was the reason why she keeps herself isolated for a year. Even though she was already used to it she can't deny the fact that she still feels lonely.

She always remembers how she almost killed her sister for a while she almost lost it but then she gets a grip of herself and just gave a straight face to the older boy in front. The white haired man notices something different, the happy energetic young girl from earlier to a hollowed chasm that one can't find the bottom of it. Depression? It might be

There was sadness yet one can't feel sadness from her. A normal kid would just be sad and cry but when it comes to her there was nothing completely nothing. Cold she was really cold. The coldness was present on her face.

Though Jack felt always lonely, he thought he was able to understand her yet; her loneliness was quite different from him. No, it was completely different. Completely….. Different… A kind of loneliness that no one can understand….

"Hey, you want to see something?" Jack swallowed the large lump in his mouth as he moves his hands forming a rabbit made out of snow not sure if the girl will be happy or will be scared but it doesn't matter anymore as he just want to do right now is to make her smile.

The snow rabbit was moving around freely as Elsa followed it and tries to catch the peculiar rabbit as soon as she was able to catch it up it suddenly burst into little snow and drop right in the palm of her hands.

She was surprise and happy in the same time, surprise the Jack person she just met has the same power with her. She gazes unto the spirit as she suddenly grabs his hands. A feeling of excitement overrules her as she smiled widely.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Elsa asked. A mischievous smile was form on the white haired man's face.

"I told you I'm the winter spirit" holding on his staff he released some snow and some cold air. The light blonde girl spreads her hands around as she spins below the snow cloud that Jack made out of the blue.

"So you're also cursed" she whispered. Jack was able to hear her.

"Cursed?" He emphasized. suddenly the girl took a step backward. then her eyes and his eyes meet and keep on looking at each other for a long time.

"Jack!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Promise me one thing

.

.

.

.

.

Please be my friend and never leave thy side?" Elsa was a little bit nervous as she bit her lips then looks sincerely under the starry night on one gentle winter evening a promise was born from her desire.

Jack smiled brightly the thought of him having a friend was a precious feeling for him. Such warm and pleasant feeling his cold, empty and lonely hearts was suddenly filled with warmness and love. It surprise him on how a human girl can make him feel so happy, such a ridiculous, crazy yet wonderful experience after all.

"I promise" He raised his pinky finger to make a pinky promise.

"I cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye" Jack start to pledge

"Wait a moment I spoke a lie I never really wanted to die" Elsa chuckles at Jack's old antic. Yet it was so ironic to say the word die for someone who is immortal.

"But if I may and if I might my heart is open for tonight though my lips are sealed and a promise is true i won't break my word  
my word to you." Jack swears right in front of her with a true intent on fulfilling his promise to her.

"Tell me your name, please?" He asked.

"My name is –"Elsa saying her name, Jack wasn't able to hear a thing.

"What?" He asked again trying to make it clearer

Suddenly the window burst open violently as the blizzard makes a trail of snow inside the little princess room. Something was grabbing and dragging him.

"Are you leaving?" Elsa frowns while gripping her skirt tightly as she holds her tears.

"No, wait" Jack yelled as everything starts to be swallowed by the darkness, but he was able to get a glimpse of the little girl who was running towards him.

"Then it's alright, I will wait for your return. I will always believe in you" She smiled at him as the figure of the little girl disappears in the darkness.

"Wait!" Jack shut his eyes opens. He held his temple and tries to ease the pain.

"It was just a dream" He sighed controlling his breathing in a rhythmic way.

"Yes, just a dream" Tears starting to fell down his cheeks as he keeps on reminding himself then he took out a snow globe with a snow flake inside.

"I want to see you again, where in the world are you little one?" He hugs it tightly near his chest as he looks at the dark blue sky and continued to cry.

* * *

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing, Thank you for the support :D**

**Gleeful34 : Hahaha... The wait is over but still a cliff hanger... Sorry about this **

**averieartina : Thank you so much :) You're amazing...**

**Asinglelemondrop: Ahhh... Thank you...Even though it's not that good... But I really appreciated it thanks ^^**

**Counting Sinful Stars: Well you should ready yourself cause this story will have more sad moments but don't worry there will happy and fluff moments too. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Apocalypse owner : Yea... it was a dream but it doesn't mean that it wasn't true ;) Thanks for reading...**

**Guest: Well I need it to have a little mystery in the story... Thank you so much for supporting this story :)**

**JackxElsa : Thank you... I hope you really enjoy this latest chapter too ~(^ ^~)**

**adhrita roy: That's ok... I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guys thank you so much for the support...**

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

* * *

Footprints was visible on the snow, a mob of people was bringing sharp objects and torches as they headed to the castle in the middle of a strong blizzard.

"We should be moving right now" The king covers the strawberry haired girl a cloak.

"Move, but were in the middle of the night we should get some sleep" Anna yawned as she was being drag by the King and Queen.

"Dad, it's me that they want. You should just give up on me" Elsa grips her hand in front of her chest. Trembling in fear but her love for her family was much power than her selfishness.

"No, we don't want to lose you" The King said while holding her hands.

"Don't worry dear we'll keep you safe" The queen kissed Elsa's forehead.

"Your Majesty the horses are ready" One servant spoke up as the royal family started to move.

The horses run quickly as Anna who was hugging tightly on the queen to find warmth and Elsa who was worried on the situation grips tightly on the King's clothes.

"There it is" One of the villager points at our direction.

"The monster" one shouted it clearly as Elsa breathtakingly heard it.

"Don't listen to them Elsa" The king smiled as he hold his precious daughter.

The mob of villager followed them. As the blizzard was getting worst the path they were taking was hard to see. Suddenly arrows were showered into the sky and went to their direction, the horses were startled that leads them to go wild and throw whoever rode them.

The royal family was all covered with snow as arrows were also buried on the ground luckily no one was hit, Elsa who looks at the dreadful situation but she was able to find out that they were just unconscious. She takes a breath and stood up, she was cowering in fear as her legs were also shaking but she needs to snap out of it. If she won't do anything her family will be in danger.

"This is my entire fault" She muttered under her breathe. A child who has been called a monster being judged without knowing her or giving her a chance to explain herself, She gulps as she find some strength…. The strength to save her family…

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Anna" Tears were visible in her cheeks as she approaches each one of them and gave them a kiss.

She ran toward and passed beyond a couple of trees, she ran as fast as she can far away from where her family was. She was panting heavily but tried her best not to trip over she stop when she heard someone murmurs.

"The blizzard becomes worst" A strong voice said, Elsa hide behind a huge tree as she saw the mob of angry town folks.

"The monster might be the one behind this" a man holding a big fork said angrily.

Elsa's deep blue eyes widen upon hearing their conversation.

"Maybe she wants us to freeze in here" A woman held her scarf as her cold breathe was visible.

"No, I don't have that intention" She whispered under her breathe as tears start to fall more and more.

"That monster! We just to kill it right?" The man who was holding the big fork earlier started to ignite the flame.

"Let's go" A muscled man lead and headed where Elsa left her family.

Without having second thought Elsa show herself in front of them taking off her gloves she suddenly gave an attack aiming on the ground then suddenly thick shard of ice appeared blocking the way where the king, Queen and Anna was.

"There she is" The man pointed as he runs towards the little girl, Elsa who was already scared starts to run as fast as she could but then soon she was trap between the mob of people and a cliff that leads down in nowhere.

"Witches like you should be burn alive" A woman throws a stone and hit Elsa's head.

Her head started to sting and blood was dripping

"What did I ever do to all of you?" Elsa asked weakly.

"Because of you my husband died" The woman cried heavily.

"The avalanche near the north mountain you were the one that cause it" The man said.

"What? But I didn't" She defended herself.

"Enough with this, your existence is a threat." The guy with huge muscles said.

"You'll not just hurt us but also your family, losing you will not be much of an effect to the King and Queen beside they still has Princess Anna" The man points out, Elsa steps back a little the words stabs her thoughts and almost killed her heart, such cruel words to be heard by the young child.

"Yeah, I guess all of you are right" Elsa gave them a smile as the wind blows her platinum colored hair. Holding on a silver snowflake designed with a blue crystal in the middle.

"Elsa!" Her attention was caught by the little girl with wide blue eyes and strawberry colored hair, running along with her was the King and Queen of Arendelle.

After getting a glimpse of them Elsa was relieved that they were fine, she smiled to them.

"Oh, I remember. I need to be always brave just for them" She let out a small chuckle, she looks at her family who was desperately worried for her. She was scared so scared but for her family's sake she'll be brave.

"I love you, goodbye" Saying those heartbreaking words the king, Queen and Anna rushes over to her side but it was too late. The villager also blocks the way. The royal family's face was full of fear, hearing those words from their daughter who was definitely in danger was not good.

"Elsa!" The Queen shouts as her eyes begins to tear.

"No, Don't do that" The worried King tries to fight back to the villager while Anna was just crying.

Elsa took a step back as she let herself fell down the endless pit at the end of the cliff.

"I guess I'm the one… Who can't… fulfill… my promise to you…. Jack" Her last words fill the air around. The mob of people was momentary surprise on what the young lady did. As the strong blizzard weakens and disappeared completely.

* * *

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue...**_


	5. Chapter 5

******You guys are really super duper ever amazing, Thank you for the support :D**

**Randomvisiter : Thank you... Sorry I just write things that pops out of my mind so sometimes I would write it short..But still thank you for reading :)**

**glee131313: Ohhh... Thank you (^_^)... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter..**

**adhrita: Thanks for the support...So please enjoy this chapter :D**

**Gleeful34 : Oh no I don't really hate you dear but I would like to add a little spice to my story :)**

**LosingThatFeelingofUnique : Thank you so much... :3**

**JackxElsa : Ahahaha... He will be... XD**

**Apocalypse owner : I'm so sorry was it too much for you? :/**

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

glee131313

JoceySmiles

vrriacho

agnesfurballp

Minipa

Krish11762

_**Just a simple reminder:**_

_**Chapters 1 and 2: Happened the same year... As Elsa met Jack**_

_**Chapter 3 took place after twelve years when Jack already lost his memory and would only think that little Elsa was just a dream. yet still hopeful that it was true because of the snow globe that was still with him... He still searches for Elsa but still not knowing her name and not remembering her face.**_

_**Chapter 4... Take note Elsa was still six years old... so basically the event happened around the same year she just met Jack and the same year Jack leaves her for a mission... Like a flash back**_

_**Chapter 5 Happen in the same time Elsa fell at the cliff... Jack was in another places doing his job...This is also like a flash back**_

_**(Sorry you might find it confusing, hope this help)**_

* * *

From a distance, Jack was watching and listening to people who was complaining about the weather. Jack floats down calmly as he was doing his job as the winter spirit. Bringing fun to children and bringing problem to the adults.

After he and the little princess from Arendelle made a promise with each other Jack was eager to finish his job early. He was happy to feel that he already had a home to go back to, where someone was waiting for him. It was such a beautiful and precious feeling. The wind suddenly became very strange. He was startled when a strong wind beyond his control was felt.

"I guess" Jack heard a faint voice from the midair, looking from his left to right while floating around the cold air.

"Who's there?" Jack felt a sudden chills not that kind of chills that he always gave to people, it is actually the chills when you felt fear.

"I'm the one…. who can't fulfill…. my promise to you…." The soft voice was faintly heard by Jack who was getting more and more scared and what he was hearing then a thought hit him.

The voice he heard was familiar, he knew who the voice belong to.

"Don't tell me" His eyes widen as he gave a horrifying looks, the one thing that he fear the most crosses his mind.

"Jack" The voice stop and darkness starts to rule the place.

"Little one" He murmurs under his breath as he tries to escape from the darkness that was surrounding him.

"Oh Boy~ your guess was right" From the shadow a figure lures, his white big grin was visible.

"Pitch!" Jack hisses as he holds his staff tighter then laughter starts to fill the place.

"What do you want? I already defeated you last time we met" Jack continued controlling his emotion.

"Yeah, yeah… you did defeated me the last time we met on the north mountain" Pitch sneakily said.

"But I have something more fascinating, I want you to see this" Jack glared at the smoky figure who was creepily luring around the darkness.

"Is she your precious little one" A smoky figure of a hand encircles the fogs as the figure of little Elsa who was near the cliff was seen to the white haired man.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jack demanded as he becomes more and more worried for the situation of the little girl, seeing his only friend who was scared and in danger wouldn't make the situation become a less tension.

"Witches like you should be burn alive" hearing those words from the woman who hit her with a stone on her forehead.

"No" Seeing the one who was precious to him being hurt, Jack's grips to his stuff loosen.

"What did I ever do to all of you?" Jack continues to listen to the conversation between the light blonde haired and the angry mob.

"Because of you my husband died" The woman cried heavily.

"Liar, she would never kill someone" Jack hastily yelled as Pitch was just watching him happily.

"The avalanche near the north mountain you were the one that cause it" The man said.

"What? But I didn't" She defended herself; Jack wanted to reach out to his precious friend and save her. Wishing every second he could have stayed by her side.

"The North Mountains" Jack whispers as a flashback hits him.

_**Flashback:**_

"Are you going to leave me?" Elsa with a sad expression asked the man in front of her.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be back before you'll know it" Jack reassured the girl by holding her hands and made an eye contact with her icy blue eyes.

"Well then" Elsa hurriedly took something from her drawer.

"Please take this with you" Then presented a snow globe design with a snowflake; Jack took it gently from her hands as he examines the item. Fascinated by the small details Jack was truly amazed by the fine work, whoever made the snow globe.

Elsa who was taking out something from her neck was a snow flake design necklace with a simple blue crystal in the middle.

"Here" She fits the side of the snowflake that was having a key like feature and wound it.

The little white snow starts to move inside the snow globe as the middle snow flake lights in different color as a melody starts to play.

A peaceful and gentle kind of melody that can make you feel at ease filled the place.

"I'll keep this" She then sways gracefully around as she shows the white haired man the necklace.

"This key will be meaningless when there is no snow globe as well as the snow globe will be useless if it can't play music without this key. The two of them must be present in order to have its essence" Elsa said it gently as she keeps on holding her tears back.

"So Jack, please come back with this snow globe, ok?" The girl turns her frown upside down as she cheerfully turns her back on him.

"I'll come back with this snow globe safely, I promise" Jack couldn't help to smile even though something aches inside his chest. The warmness coming from the little girl was radiating inside him.

"As soon as I will finish my job, I'll definitely come back" He held the snow globe gently.

"Enough with this, your existence is a threat." The guy with huge muscles said Jack was able to snaps out of it as he realize the one who was responsible with the avalanche was the fight between Pitch Black and him.

"You'll not just hurt us but also your family, losing you will not be much of an effect to the King and Queen beside they still has Princess Anna" The man points out, Elsa steps back a little the words stabs her thoughts and almost killed her heart, such cruel words to be heard by the young child.

Jack's knees weaken as he helplessly looks at the little girl. He could see how the girl was hurt by the words that the man said.

"Pitch, I surrender. Just don't hurt her" Jack released his staff as he raises both of his hand in the air.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her… But" raising his visible index finger the man playfully came near Jack.

"In exchange I want you to give me your memory of her" He makes a deal while touching his misty lips.

Jack's eyes widen "But, why?" He was almost speechless.

"Why? Why, why, why… Hmmm I guess I just don't want you to be happy" Pitch said hatefully upon knowing how Jack enjoys the company of the little girl.

"Just seeing you being with her sickens me" He continues.

Now Jack was speechless and hopeless of the situation while watching the figure of the little girl.

"Forgetting her wouldn't hurt that much right and I'll ensure you that I won't hurt her" Pitch gave him a huge grin as his eyes was hungry to see how Jack would respond

"Then I'll come back being lonely again" He said to himself as he make a knuckles for a while then loosen it immediately. Jack was indeed desperate for someone to be with him but if it in danger the one that is precious to him then it was better for him to be alone for eternity.

"Fine, I'll give them to you. Just promise you won't hurt her." Hearing those words a contract was made Pitch laughs evilly.

"That's what I like about you frost, you're just too naive" A black smoke covers the winter spirit.

"As a reward I would like to show you something interesting" He waves his hands and the dark smoke arises.

Jack looks the figure of the little girl who was smiling unusually; it was the same smile that he saw when she talks about something too personal, An empty smile that break his heart every time he sees it from her.

"I love you, goodbye" the platinum blonde jumps right down the cliff as emptiness was visible on her eyes.

Badump, badump, badump

His chest was beating so fast, so fast that he was having a hard time to breathe. His eyes widen seeing the girl fall his heart almost stop...

He moves violent just to break free from the darkness... He wants to save her but it was already too late... too late...

"No! You liar! You said that you won't hurt her" Jack yells angrily and desperately as he struggles from the dark shadow that slowly consumes him.

"I did not lie, I did say that I won't hurt her and I didn't. She did it on her own" Pitch smiled.

Jack whose tears start to fall was totally covered by the black smoke. He was speechless on what just happen, his heart was broken into a million pieces by not saving the ones he loved but also forgetting her too. Those memories that was precious to him, those memories that was left by someone very important to him, those memories that he thought no one can take it away from him... Will be disappear along with the little lady who he wasn't able to save.

"Just as I thought it is both a blessing and a curse to feel everything so deeply... I was selfish... Stupid... And so weak..." Jack who was in the middle of the darkness embrace himself as he felt so cold... So cold that it makes him so numb...

Jack still remembers on how beautiful the little girl was when she smiles, how he felt comfortable and peaceful when he was with her...

A smile escape from his lips

"Jack!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Promise me one thing

.

.

.

.

.

Please be my friend and never leave thy side?" Painfully remembering those promise Jack surrenders himself in the darkness...

"I'm so sorry my little Angel" As his consciousness leaves him...It was so painful, so painful... To see the most precious person you ever meet died right in front of you...Right?

And you weren't able to do anything...If the past can be change, will you come back and change everything?

* * *

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**WOahhh**... You guys really surprise me from time to time... Thank you very much :)

**vrriacho : **I'm sorry for making it too sad... But thank you for reading :D

pikaKix33: No i'm not awesome, You are... You and to the people who read, fave, follow and reviewed this story are truly awesome... So thank you so much 3

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre: Thank you so much for the compliment... I'm glad you like their relationship because I don't want the cause for Elsa and Jack closeness is just because they have the same powers... I want it to be sweet and sincere.

IAandRincv02: Thanks for making an effort to write a review :)...

Den : Ahhahaha... Thanks for reading XD I hope you'll like this chapter (^_^)

Mademoiselle le Chat : Wow! Thank you so much for making an effort to write a review even you were working... I really appreciate it...

Guest: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D

JackxElsa: Ohohoho~ I'll try my best to make just angry and over protective next time ;) Thanks for the review

glee131313 : Thank you :)

* * *

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

glee131313

JoceySmiles

vrriacho

agnesfurballp

Minipa

Krish11762

pikaKix33

liirec

Ognna

Mademoiselle le Chat

Diana SRG

XualAvia

Smuthermuffin

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre

.Mind

**Thank you so much... Very very much... :)**

* * *

Memories are timeless treasure of the heart, aren't they important? Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart... That seems meaningless, right? So it is very important to everyone especially for the white haired man who always thought that no matter how much suffering he went through, he never wanted to let go of those memories... without them it only makes you feel like an empty space of void… A Dark and empty void...

Drifting away from a dream that's what Jack felt. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes only reflect emptiness… The usual spark in his eyes was totally gone….No, not like a dead person, he is a guardian so he was already dead… So he can't die again…

"Wait…. Where am I?" He snapped at it as he looks around the surrounding trying to remember everything that happened.

But unfortunately he wasn't able to remember a single thing. Yes, Jack can remember that he was a guardian but the thing he can't remember is why he was in such a place. His blue eyes narrowed around the place but only to see complete nothingness. As he just let himself being carried away by such force to continue falling down into the deep abyss

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself again feeling so down that he won't even bother to move.

He just stared blankly into the dark void, feeling so clueless as his mind travel somewhere else and he felt his heart is searching for something.

"How pathetic" He said to himself as he curse mentally and hated for feeling so down right even he doesn't know the reason or perhaps doesn't remember what the reason is. He was the guardian of fun for crying out loud he should be doing some important thing and yet he was just letting himself fall and do nothing

"Twinkle toes" A voice was heard out of nowhere and it seems it gotten the attention of the white haired boy.

A little figure starts to form on the opposite direction. Looking upside down the man can see a silhouette figure.

"You'll come back, right?" A cheerful tone of the small child voice was present. The figure starts to reveal itself as a little child yet he can't see the face properly.

"W-who are you?" he asked as his eyes focus on the figure, the surprise reaction of the little girl was seen by the white haired man.

"Then it's alright, I will wait for your return. I will always believe in you" The small figure just smiled at him as Jack felt his heart skip a beat.

"Jack" the little girl calls him and there it goes again that feeling. That girl, how she mention his name makes him breathless. Who would ever think that you could feel that way by just calling out your name? It was quite odd, isn't it?

Jack put his right hand on his chest as he felt it was beating so fast. Something about the figure right in front of him makes his heart go crazy just for a second.

"Wait" He adjusted himself and trying to come closer to the little and reaches out for her.

The smiling little girl from earlier suddenly faded as orbs of light starts to spread by the time he touched her, leaving a devastated Jack. He didn't knew that was the last memory that has been taken away from him.

Horrified looks from his face was seen; the girl disappeared right in front of him. He stared on his very own hands then he's knee weaken and crash straight down.

"Just now, Why do I feel like I've lost something very precious to me?" tears flows down his face as he cried with his aching heart...

As the orbs of light disappeared a feeling of hatred on himself was felt his eyes began to tear as he can't understand what he was feeling.

**_Flower gleam and glow_**

An unfamiliar voice was heard

**_Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse,_**

A light shine through as the song goes on.

**_Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt_**

Jack felt his self being pulled out, the light shines brightly and chased away the darkness. His eyes starts to open

**_Change the fates design, _**

A sight of a long blonde haired young woman with big round green eyes who saw him earlier lying unconsciously on the ground, near her tower that was hidden in the middle of the forest where the sound of falling water can be heard. She stared at him worriedly as she held him tightly, she saw the man who was very pale and cold. Fearing that the man was hurt badly she continues to sing as her hair glows.

**_Save what has been lost, _**

**_Bring back what once was mine,_**

**_What once was mine._**

The song ended and young man was completely awaken from his worst nightmare...

* * *

_The restless noise of the ocean drifts and crash into the surface, as the moon was just quietly looking on a small child who was panting heavily after the ocean send her to the shore._

_Her breathing becomes stable after a few minute; she then pushed herself to move out to where the water can't reach her. She found a huge rock on the shore far away from the monstrous wave, she sits hugging her knees as she felt the cold night but it was not a problem to her. For she was the little ice princess of Arendelle, the cold never bothers her anyway._

_"Mom?... Dad?.. Anna?...Jack?" Her shivering voice tries to call for the people who she needs right now._

_"Help... me... I'm scared" She whispers as her power starts to react and makes a sharp shards of ice out of nowhere. She felt something painful. No the pain doesn't came from the wounds and bruise she got before and after falling down the cliff... The pain came from the inside... it was the pain of being alone once again..._

_"Such a beautiful thing to see" Lurking from the shadows, Pitch Black was watching the little girl who was in the state of despair which was entertaining for him..._

_"Such a beautiful fear" He grins evilly._

* * *

**Author's note: Well I add Rapunzel so it will be a love triangle :3**

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys... All of you are awesome**... ... Thank you very much FOR THE REVIEWS :)

adhrita : Hi, i'm sorry for taking some time to review... Please enjoy this chapter...No worries Flynn and Jack won't be in love with each other or something ;)

Kuro'Usagihime: Well a little spice wouldn't hurt right? :D

PeppyXY: I'll try... :)

pikaKix33: Ahahahha... thank you so much... well I guess I just need a reason or someone for Jack to have another friend after he thought that Elsa died... :))

Mademoiselle le Chat: As always thank you so much... I hope you'll like this chapter :D

JackxElsa : Sorry it did make sometime...Oh I actually forgot that RApunzel has the same age as Elsa

Apocalypse owner : Thanks for the support xD

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre: Hehhehe... you should wait for the next chapter things well be kinda messy... ;D

vrriacho: Thanks :)

Gleeful34: I'm sorry but soon it won't be a love triangle :D

* * *

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

glee131313

JoceySmiles

vrriacho

agnesfurballp

Minipa

Krish11762

pikaKix33

liirec

Ognna

Mademoiselle le Chat

Diana SRG

XualAvia

Smuthermuffin

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre

.Mind

china62

Adriane Star

Kuro'Usagihime

raigalcc

RulerOfCats

PeppyXY

GeekyGirl0629

**Thank you so much... Very very much... :)**

* * *

The moon was shining dully up in the cloudy sky; it looks like the huge storm will be staying for tonight. The wave of the ocean seems to become more and more aggressive as it hits the surface.

A little girl dress in a tattered and dirty blue dress was quietly sitting above the boulder as she hugs her knees and looks at the ocean. Her eyes seem to be in pain as she bit her lips to stop herself from crying.

"Come on Elsa, you can do it…" She breathes in as she tries to calm herself; a six year old girl who was separated from her family, being alone in the middle of an unknown place tries to remain strong as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Conceal it, don't feel it… Don't let it show" She keeps in mind those words that her parents teach her and it was helpful for her because every time she keeps on saying that her mind and heart seems to accept it her emotion was kept hidden.

While Elsa was calming herself, beyond her knowing dark shadows were lurking around, slowly it crept near her as it forms into a figure of a tall man. His skin was like the surfaces of the moon as his hair were black and messy.

"Oh~ if it isn't Jack's little friend" He greeted the little girl with a mischievous tone of his voice.

Elsa heard him as she turns her attention to the man who spoke.

"Poor, poor, poor little girl! All alone in this place" A grin in his face was visible

"What does it feel…. Being hated by everyone?" He came closer to her and whispers to her ear.

Those words that the boogey man said pierce inside her heart more deeply.

"Your very own parents… your sister…. And your friends… hated you so much" he continues as Pitch Black want to see Elsa's sad and broken face.

The strong wind past through Elsa and the boogey man, the sky was covered with dark clouds and the moon can't be seen. The tall grey man stands their excitingly waiting for the girl to say anything.

"Do you even know why your parents hate you? Do you want to know?" His smirk was quite big as his intention was no good.

"You're a burden to them, such a useless and freaky child was too much to handle. Do you know why your sister hates you?" His plan was working as Elsa was bothered by all the thing he said as she grips tighter.

Cold silence was her only reply, as the man seems to enjoy the situation.

"She just doesn't like you being with a weird person who seems to shut herself from her was too much for her to understand. And do you even know why your friend hates you?" he continues to say lies.

"Because no one will ever understand you… And no one wants you" He laughs as he holds his tummy.

Elsa that seems lost for words for a while breathes in and out as her heart was aching painfully… It was really, really painful to think that her own parents and her sister hates her…. Friends? She never had a friend except for the guardian of fun named Jack… Does Jack hate her?

"That's right no one just understands me… No one and it hurts so much" She said to herself as she covers her ears. Fear and hatred to her own self was visible and the boogey man who seems to enjoy every minute was just staring happily to the little girl.

Those thoughts filled her inner self.

Suddenly she looks at the tall man, as her eyes seem to reflect nothing, she suddenly stands up.

"I'm already used to it" She replied and gave to him a blank smile. The words she said was not quite the boogey man expected along with her reaction.

The boogey man already live and met hundreds of people, when every time he creates nightmare the reactions of all the children he interacted was all terrified. Crying and shouting was a common reaction to all humans but now Elsa's reaction was different.

"What a peculiar girl" He frowns and said to her.

* * *

A man who was lying on the ground while keeping an eye on a snow globe that shines brightly as he directs it on the sun. His mind was wondering somewhere.

It has been 12 long years had passed, 12 long years he had been keeping the snow globe with him not remembering how he got it but he still keeps it because he feels at ease when he had it with him, 12 long years Jack was having dreams about that girl not knowing her name and face yet the feelings still remains, 12 long years he felt something was missing inside his heart, 12 long years he felt he forgotten something very important and 12 long years he was searching for something.

"Jack!" a long blonde haired woman brings him back to reality.

The eighteen years old lady beside him is Rapunzel, she was the one who save Jack using her magical glowing hair.

"Huh?" He just realizes that he was not listening to the woman who was talking beside him.

"Were you even listening to me?" She said to him as she gave him a YOU-WEREN'T-LISTEN-TO-ME looks.

"Umm… yeahhh... NO, I'm sorry" the white haired man replied as he gulps.

"Ok fine, you stay here and I'll be the one who's going to find for a place to stay" Rapunzel who was eager to look for a place to stay knocks to every house in the town. Running away from her Mother Gothel she wants to prove herself that other people seems to be kind.

After an hour rain started to fall, every raindrop makes a noise that people can hear clearly. Jack who was sitting in the open field raises his hand as he tries to feel the rain…. Mostly people would be happy yet sadness was felt inside his broken heart.

A platinum blonde haired lady, who seems to have deep blue eyes was standing breathlessly while holding an umbrella. Her ruffled design dressed seems to sway gracefully as the wind tries to pass through.

"Jack" She mentally shouted as her heart jumps so high that seeing the man with blue hoodies in the middle of the field who was feeling the rain. She gulps as she walks slowly behind him. After all this years of not seeing him, she still remembers her childhood friend, the one with the same powers, the man who understands her, the one to feel how lonely it is….

SFX: Tap, tap, tap

The man wasn't able to notice her presence but she immediately notice the sad expression of his eyes. Just looking at them she knew it was really Jack, considering his white hair, his blue eyes, his shoe less feet and the feeling of happiness every time she sees him. All of those memories and feeling came back. She stops half way.

Remembering the past

"Doesn't he hate me?" She said to herself as thoughts start to pile up. her gaze weaken as her smile turns upside down.

"Conceal it, don't feel it… stop it Elsa" She ordered herself but it seems her body was disobeying her. Her feet lead her all the way to the man who was playing in the rain…. Her heart was beating so fast… every step she takes makes her breathless…

Her surrounding suddenly stops..."I just remembered... I stop believing a long time ago"

She bowed her head down and took a step...

She then puts the umbrella above the soaking man.

Smiled. Looking at the man's light blue were silence for a while, the broken bond was suddenly reestablished without any words to say.

Jack stared at her feeling something weird...His memories of her weren't trigger nor came back but he felt nostalgic and it was kinda annoying not knowing what you are feeling.

Then Elsa suddenly spoke up.

"You know rain are tears coming from the sky, when you feel sad just look above you as you'll find comfort for someone is also crying for you... But sometimes the rain just makes you wet and you'll get sick after that" She smiled brightly then hand over the umbrella.

Elsa wanted to say something... she want to talk to him much longer but it seems the white haired man doesn't recognize her...

She wants to say his name... but something stops her every time.

She took a deep breathe "Ja-"

"Jack!" A strong voice was heard behind.

A young blonde haired woman with very long hair walk towards him...

"Who's that girl" She was puzzled as she silently back off.

* * *

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue...**_

**_I promise the next chapter will be much exciting :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews :D**_

adhrita: Sorry for the very late update... (-_-''') Kinda busy with school stuff

Apocalypse owner: and yes she did :)

Guest: I'll try my very best :D

InfinityLove20 : Thank you so much for reading it :))

Gleeful34: I guess you're going to be a little on this chapter sorry...:o

Mr. Polar Penguin : Here's the latest chapter please enjoy :D

Mademoiselle le Chat : Thanks for the reviews as always... Sorry for updating too long .

liirec : I'll write more :)

GeekyGirl0629: Thank you so much for reading :D

* * *

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

glee131313

JoceySmiles

vrriacho

agnesfurballp

Minipa

Krish11762

pikaKix33

liirec

Ognna

Mademoiselle le Chat

Diana SRG

XualAvia

Smuthermuffin

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre

.Mind

china62

Adriane Star

Kuro'Usagihime

raigalcc

RulerOfCats

PeppyXY

GeekyGirl0629

PercyPotterPopsicle

Mr. Polar Penguin

**Thank you so much... Very very much... :)**

* * *

Looking gently at the strange girl in front of him, the rain fell down her messy bun hair, her crystal blue eyes were gentle to him, her white porcelain skin was soak in the rain since she offered her umbrella to him and her smile radiates a warm and peaceful feeling to him that makes him breathless for a while.

"This girl…. Can see me?" He asked himself wanted to ask her but words won't came out.

Jack looks at the soft pink lips of the young lady right in front of him as he can sense she was about to talk when Rapunzel called his name.

"Jack, I finally found a place to say" Rapunzel runs quickly splashing every poodle of water on the ground.

Startled by the other human Elsa quickly back off and walk away leaving the umbrella to the man who just turn around was surprise when the girl who was standing right in front of him disappeared leaving behind her purple umbrella.

"Too bad, I wasn't able to ask her name" He let out a sighed wondering if he would able to see that girl again, it has been a long time since he was able feel that kind of strange feeling Just by staring at her but then Rapunzel grips him back to reality as she drags him along with her.

As the young blond long haired lady continues to pulls the poor young spirit excitedly though it was raining hard Rapunzel's eyes were brightly gleaming. Both of them stop right in front of a two story old house.

Beyond the adults notice Jack roamed around the place, a cranky, old, a little bit destroyed place. Pictures of children were hanged on the walls, a smell of sweet and pleasant aroma surrounds the place, the adults were kind and entertains guest gently.

"Is this an orphanage?" Jack said to himself as he here a creaky sound of a door opening, a little boy who just came out of a room caught his attention.

"Hey, why don't you try to explore the place while I'll talk to the owner" Rapunzel whispered to Jack while the old lady who seems to be the owner of the place was talking to her. Jack just gave her a nod as he explores himself.

Jack decided to approach the little boy; the boy has a big round brown eye as his light brown bangs covers his left one. He was sucking his thumb as Jack doubts that the child could see him.

"You have such funny hair mister" He removes his thumb from his mouth as he talks to Jack.

"You can see me?" Jack asks as he kneels down the floor and put his staff and the umbrella down.

"That's a funny question to ask mister, of course I can see you because I have eyes" the little one replied.

Rapunzel who gets a glimpse of Jack talking to the little kid smiled as she thought it was rare for someone like Jack to be seen by others. Seeing Jack happy was everything to her because he was her best friend for twelve years.

"So Miss, if you and that white haired boy over there would like to stay then you should help me take care of the kids" The old lady smiles as she gives the rules and condition for staying.

While Rapunzel was busy in her thought she was staying things unconsciously, her mind tries to register the old lady was saying and then something hit her "Yeah, Jack and I would agr-… Wait, what? " Her green round eyes widens upon noticing what the owner of the house said.

"Ohohoho~ you thought I won't notice your boyfriend" the owner replied and smiled mischievously.

"N-no he's not my boyfriend" She automatically replied as her cheeks becomes red.

"Ohhh~ he still doesn't know?" The owner replied.

"No, no, no… Of course no… I haven't confessed yet… I'm not sure if he likes me like I like him…" Rapunzel was fidgeting as her thoughts of her and Jack was running wild then she covers her mouth with her hands and mentally slaps herself as she was thinking how stupid she was talking things like that to a stranger.

The old lady giggles seeing the girl who was flustered up and as she plays with her hair.

"Wait, what am I talking at… He's just my best friend

Being dragged by the little boy who was running quickly in the hallway Jack hears something while he was running.

**_In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,  
You and I were resting close in peace. _**

Jack realizes that someone was singing and keeps quiet to listen

**_Was it just the dreaming of my heart ?  
Now I'm crying, don't know why._**

Where do all the tears come from (to my eyes) ?

**_Could no one ever dry up this spring ? _**

He keeps on listening as the voice was gentle and beautiful. Just by listening at it keeps him warm and at ease though he realizes the lyrics was…

_**If you find me crying in the dark,**  
**Please call my name from the heart. **  
_

"This song… is kinda sad" He muttered under his breath as his voice was heard by the little boy.

"Yes, you're right the song is sad but it's painfully beautiful" The boy replied and smiled as he stops right in front of a door in the end of the hallway.

A sight of a beautiful platinum haired woman who was singing in front of a group of kids greeted him

"It was that girl from earlier" He said to himself as he tries not to get some attention and seated silently next to the boy earlier.

___**Sing with me a tiny autumn song,**  
**With the melodies of the days gone by. **  
**Dress my body all in flowers white,**  
**So no mortal eye can see. **_

**Where have all my memories gone (and lost) ? **  
**Should I roam again up yonder hill ? **  
**I can never rest my soul until**  
**You call my name, you call my name from the heart. **

Jack listens quietly as he was being pulled by the singing girl in front of him. He was mesmerized by the ladies bright beautiful eyes, captivated by her beautiful smile and speechless by her beautiful voice that he wasn't able to say and think of anything else.

___**In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,**  
**Someone kissed me whispering words of love. **  
**Is it just a longing of my heart ? **  
**Such a moment of such peace. **_

**Where do all the tears come from (to my eyes) ? **  
**With no memories why should I cry ? **  
**I can never rest my soul until you call my name,**  
**You call my name, you call my name. **  
**Call my soul from the heart. **

_(My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep by Yuki Kajiura)_

The song ended and everyone claps and praised the young woman in front of them. Jack stood up being speechless as he claps.

"That was sad" A black haired boy with golden color eyes wiped his tears using his white sleeves.

"You're such a cry baby Sam. Don't listen to him Elsa that was beautiful" a raven haired girl runs and hugs her tightly.

Not beyond their notice Jack was listening and looking intently.

"Elsa! Is it her name?" He said inside his mind as he can't help to smile upon hearing it.

"Such a beautiful name" He thinks again and continues to look at them.

"Yeah, I agree with Lacie it was such a beautiful song" another girl runs to her and excitingly jumps to her as her brown strands of hair was being caress by the platinum blonde haired woman, soon the others join them.

Elsa giggles and hugs the kids "Lacie, Elizabeth tell the other kids that dinner is ready but clean your hands first before eating" She reminded the kid as both the raven haired kid and the brown haired little one runs as they announce it.

For a while Elsa takes a look on the gloomy weather outside as she lets out a sigh then she notice someone was pulling her skirt.

"Oh, Dean, you need something?" She asks as she kneels before him and smiles brightly to the little kid. The boy just points behind her, as she was a little bit puzzled on what the little boy was pointing at.

Elsa stands up as she turns around, her eyes widen in surprise seeing the figure in front of her. A sight of a man who was a little bit taller than her with messy white hair, a weird sense of clothing and shoeless was seen. A smile was curved in her lips seeing her old best friend.

"Oh, you were the boy who was bathing himself in the rain" She tries to act normal trying to figure out if he would notice that she was his friend a long time ago.

"Uhh… I…ummm.. I'm Jack" offering his hands for a handshake, a hint of nervousness was notice in Jack's voice as he tries not to freak her out.

"Hi, my name is Elsa" Elsa shakes his hand as she finally confirms Jack wasn't able to know her as she feels a little bit sad but still happy to be able to see her childhood friend again.

Rapunzel enters the scene of Jack and a pale white blonde haired woman dress in a lavender colored knee height dress with a light blue colored gloves was shaking each other hands greeted her. A pang of jealousy was suddenly felt as she observe on how Jack acts on the girl in front of him.

"Jack!" She then calls his name as he jumps and hugs him suddenly. The startled Elsa and took a step back seeing another human to come a close contact with, she squeezes her hand tightly.

"Oh Elsa, your here" A strong and manly voice was heard from the door as a man enters a dashing young man with short dark brown hair and a scruffy goatee on the end of his chin appeared.

"Eugene" Elsa smiled looking at the brown haired man who approaches her.

"Oh, it looks like everyone is here. So let's have dinner" The owner offered as the children follows her order happily

* * *

_**Please make some review in order for me to continue..**_

_Sorry for the lame chapter...*grovels eagerly*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Than****k**_** you so much for all the reviews :D**_

Kuro'Usagihime: Another fan of Yuki Kajiura... and a pandora hearts reader... I'm so happy :)))

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre: Thank you so much... I thought it was a lame chapter...About your questions I think this chapter will answer half of it so please enjoy :D

Apocalypse owner: Ahhh... thanks for reading 3

Lygiter : Thank you so much for reading this story... I really appreciated it :)

Gleeful34 : Ahahahha... Sorry for making many characters popping out of nowhere...Guess sometimes I'm evil :p

Mademoiselle le Chat: Thank you so much...Don't worry... Rapunzel won't be a bad person here :D

adhrita: No, it's actually ok... I actually love reading your reviews just like the others... Ahahahaha... well I might answer Maybe and maybe... Ahahhaha... No actuality yes and yes... hope you'll continue reading my story... :D

* * *

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

glee131313

JoceySmiles

vrriacho

agnesfurballp

Minipa

Krish11762

pikaKix33

liirec

Ognna

Mademoiselle le Chat

Diana SRG

XualAvia

Smuthermuffin

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre

.Mind

china62

Adriane Star

Kuro'Usagihime

raigalcc

RulerOfCats

PeppyXY

GeekyGirl0629

PercyPotterPopsicle

Mr. Polar Penguin

Nichole Kissler

.106

TheSupremeKingFangirl06

loves-me-never

kayukishinomiya

Livia Toric

EulaMariee

strongyu

ilaha0karimi

hopelesshoneyxo

lovineverything617

**Thank you so much... Very very much... :)**

* * *

Isn't it a peaceful state? Every morning you wake up, your mind is as blank as a white canvass, which you're thinking of nothing. No problem, no memories just nothing. You're just staring out in an empty space as you breathe in and breathe out. Such a beautiful state and you wish you'll just stay like this forever.

Five years old Anna squeezes her eyes gently as she adjusted her eyes in the bright surrounding. Her strawberry brunette colored hair was still messy, her expression was still sleepy and she feels heavy after the dreadful night.

"Anna" Gentle voices were calling her followed by a knock on her door. The King and Queen came in without waiting for their daughter reply.

"Dear, are you alright?" The Queen came closer to her as she tries to keep a smile on her face. Being the Queen was not quite an easy role for her after losing her other daughter. It was very painful but she needs to be strong trying to keep it in for the sake of her one and only remaining daughter.

"Mommy, I want to see Elsa… May I see her?" her croak voice was heard, surprise by their daughter request the King and Queen looks at each other, then diverts their gaze away from Anna.

"Uhhmm" The king clears his throat.

"Anna, you won't able to see Elsa today" He stood up firmly trying to put on an act.

"No! I wanna see Elsa today" the little girl shouted as she stood up on her bed.

"Anna, dear please calm down" The Queen begs seeing her daughter making a tantrum. She can't help blaming herself from what happened.

"BOTH OF YOU DON"T UNDESTAND! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" She spoke up like a spoiled child.

SFX: SLAP

Heavy hand was felt contracting on her right cheeks. The Queen looks at the little lady with worried eyes as the King can't believe that he just slap his own daughter.

Anna silently stood up as she tries to ease the pain from the slap. Her cheek hurts but what is painful is her very own Father was able to slap her.

"You always do that, the both of you trying to hide things from me. Why do the both of you separate me from my sister? After knowing she was different from me, YOU shut her out away from me and after trying to reconnect our bond as a sister and something dreadful happen, I never see you shed a tear for her. What a cold hearted parent you are. " tears started to fall heavily on her bright blue eyes.

"What you are doing makes Elsa very sad and lonely" She runs yelling and crying. She left the King and Queen dumb folded. The Queen covers her face as she starts to cry because of everything Anna said.

"I played being the Queen so well, that I was able to forget being a good mother to the both of them" She whispers as her knees weaken and surrender down to the floor.

The King wasn't able to say anything as he rests his hand to the Queen, joins her and gave her a hug. The both of them grieve thinking they were not good parents for them. Regretting all the decision they made. Well it wasn't easy to them… Being a parent is hard; to think in the same time they're running a kingdom. They can't help but to sacrifice one thing…. And that was being a good parent.

Anna who was still running with blurry eyes unconsciously stop in front of a door, staring at the white decorated with blue snowflake design door she couldn't help but to feel sorry and sad for the person who owns that room.

"Elsa, please say something scold me, or yell at me if you want" She touches the surface of the door.

"Just please say something" she pleaded as resting her forehead on the door and slid down crying, Reminiscing the times that she spent with her sister.

An image of Elsa who was lecturing her was inside her mind.

"People always think that the most painful thing is losing the one you love in your life. The truth is, the most painful thing is losing yourself in the process of loving someone too much, forgetting that you are special too." The blonde little lady smiles as she said those words to her.

"Anna" remembering how the platinum blond calls her name she just can't help but to put a smile on her face but after that smile she still couldn't hide the pain.

"But I just can't help to grieve Elsa… Especially losing you" tears were still running down her face at that moment she just cried out loud.

"Anna" she heard someone calling out for her, turning around as she saw her own parents standing next to her.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at both of you"

"We know and I'm sorry for slapping you suddenly" The King knelt down as he puts his hand on her head as the three figures grieve together in front of Elsa's room.

"Kukukuku, this girl seems to be useful for my future plans" A smile crept right somewhere in the darkness looking on the little child.

* * *

_****__**Please make some review in order for me to continue..**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter -_-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Super, super, super thank you...** Thank you very much FOR THE REVIEWS :)

AXeIS : Thank you so much... I'm so glad you like it... I'll check it out :)))

glee131313: Are you gonna give up on me? :(

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre: Thank you... though this chapter is kinda messy but it reveals their past :D

Gleeful34: Sorry for that I just realize some mistake in editing but hope you'll like this chapter.. :)

Mademoiselle le Chat: I'm sorry for that... I kinda mess up with that... As always Thank you :D

Adhrita : Sorry for some delays... Hope you enjoy this... ;) (If you don't mind why are you asking about my gender ? i'm not going to be mad or anything I'm just curious...)

Apocalypse owner: Thank you so much.. XD

* * *

**And for the people who followed and fave this story thank you so much :D**

**GingerTyPerior**

**Gleeful34**

JackxElsa

JeynaFrozen

Lizzy19090

MeiYin Chang

Naahchos

alipop

almp15

averieartina

goldengamergirl22

kazuhachan00

sorahearts210

Fayeress

Counting Sinful Stars

Bladestar

Apocalypse owner

Kanra Orihara Sama

LosingThatFeelingofUnique

MADDness707

PatronusFloo182

TaborriTAN

ajunebuga

shizukohatsu

glee131313

JoceySmiles

vrriacho

agnesfurballp

Minipa

Krish11762

pikaKix33

liirec

Ognna

Mademoiselle le Chat

Diana SRG

XualAvia

Smuthermuffin

ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre

.Mind

china62

Adriane Star

Kuro'Usagihime

raigalcc

RulerOfCats

PeppyXY

GeekyGirl0629

PercyPotterPopsicle

Mr. Polar Penguin

Nichole Kissler

.106

TheSupremeKingFangirl06

loves-me-never

kayukishinomiya

Livia Toric

EulaMariee

strongyu

ilaha0karimi

hopelesshoneyxo

lovineverything617

velvetroad88

suzakuscarlet00

Lavenian

Azalia Fox Knightling

AXeIS

Loves-L-Always007

**Thank you so much... Very very much... :)**

* * *

The dusty gray sky cries a lot as it breathes out strong winds, the waves of the sea was strongly clashing at each other as the sun can't be seen as the clouds were selfish enough to share the warmth it gave. Standing between two big stones near the green scenery was a young little kid, around seven years of age was grieving silently without the intention to show some tears out in the open.

Along with her was the respected bishop of Arendelle who was giving a simple farewell to the former King and Queen of Arendelle. A noise of some town people who was crying was heard all over the place as they break down while some acts and try not to cry especially In front of their lovely Princess as they tried to hide the pain of losing their loving and well respected rulers.

The deep blue crystalize eyes was staring far behind a big old tree. The platinum blonde haired child silently slide down the trunk of the tree and then touches on the dirty ground. Breathing heavily she grips her chest tightly as she begins to pulls her hair violently.

"Mom, Dad" She whispers repeatedly as frost starts to cover the grass near her. She hugs herself as she makes an effort to stop her tears from flowing. The unfriendly wind blows the dead crumbled leaves from the branch of a tree. Elsa cried softly alone. The sound of the ice covering the tree got Elsa's attention.

The little one breathes in and out trying to calm one self.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She screams inside her mind, slapping herself.

"Come on Elsa, you can do this just Conceal it, conceal it… come on" She pressures herself as the ice spreads more.

"Just don't feel it….. Please?" tears start to fall as she run deeper to the woods as ice leaves a trail. The fear of her power was getting worst as the little lost princess start to hit herself again and again, she keeps on slapping and slamming herself so she can feel the pain and to forget the sadness for a while.

Little by little people leave and completely left Princess Anna alone. The sound of thunder was heard as her knees contacted the ground and that very moment she cried, she finally cried. Anna makes sure everyone already left and breaks down.

Tears fell along with the rain. "Hey Dad, Mom I hope both of you will be seeing Elsa and tell her I miss her so much….. I miss the both of you too" gripping her wet black traditional dress Anna shows her weak side. She was a cheerful, happy-go-lucky, lovable, optimistic, clumsy and silly girl but that was her strong side. But what Anna is now is just the fragile, broken, grieving and sad person.

From a little distance Elsa looks at her sister, she bit her lip as she covers her mouth immediately. The blond platinum woman can't stomach it too see her sister become so fragile and sad.

She breathes in and out as she was thinking she was making the biggest mistake in her life. She took all the courage to step out tucking her cloak covering her head. She glance from left to right watching carefully if somebody might come but nobody was there.

"Elsa calm down" She said to herself checking the environment for the last time as she finally continues to walk towards the soaking Anna.

Stop beside the little kid who hasn't notice her presence yet. She took a final breathe as she put her left hands on Anna's right shoulder.

A startled Anna was seen. "I'm sorry I thought everyone left…. Ummm… Uh.. This is awkward" She panics as she quickly dries to fix herself. She turn around and take a look on the stranger who was standing by her side.

Her blue eyes widen as her jaw drops "No it can't be" She said to herself eyeing the stranger who was also soaking wet in the rain. Slowly the stranger put her hood down revealing her wet blonde hair and a smile on her face.

Blue meets blue as a pause of silence was deal between the two sisters. Anna who was still shock couldn't believe it. The person who stands next to her was the person she thought who was already dead. Yet she felt her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Elsa" she calls her name.

"Elsa, is that really you?" Anna asked as she didn't look away from the girl who was looking at her.

Platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes, white pale skin and those kind and gentle smile, she wasn't mistaken it was her dead sister. "Anna" Elsa can't stand the silence as she run and gave her a tight.

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe this. You're alive" She cried, she cried everything out loud as she hugs her sister back.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I… I… Shouldn't have left you all alone" Elsa with her gentle voice keeps her land around her little sister as she was like protecting her from the world.

"I… I thought you were dead… That night… you said your farewell…. And fell" Her eyes were swollen as she tries to grasp for air.

"Sssshhh… Calm down dear" Elsa patted her little sister gently.

"It's ok now" Like a good mother to a child Elsa took care of the sobbing Anna.

"Let's get you some place to warm up. Everything's going to be alright, ok?" Elsa smiled a pretentious smile to her

"Ok" The strawberry brunette hair princess replied believing on those smile doesn't reflect what she truly feels.

After sneaking Elsa into Anna's room the two bonds with each other as they talk and warm themselves up after being drench in the rain. The fire keeps them warm up, stories finally told as hidden was express. Not fully especially when it comes to Elsa though she would like to let it all out the sadness, the loneliness, the pain and the struggle but she knew better her sister was suffering but something push her not to reveal everything she need to act strong or pretend to be strong for her.

Many hours has past and Elsa was about to leave explaining to her little sister that she can't stay and live with her in the castle for some reasons but she promise to visit her frequently.

"Anna, Please do always remember Mom and Dad always love you... And so am I" A kissed in the forehead was gave to the little one who was broken. Anna who puts her trust to her elder sister agreed as she wave at her goodbye for that day.

* * *

Somewhere near the falls in the middle of the undiscovered place a tower with only windows and no door was standing still as it hides a very special treasure inside. The sun always shine as there and darkness is being step aside in the corner.

"Jack, Jack, Jack look" a cheerful long haired child jumps excitingly to the white haired man who was lost.

"For you, though it seems my drawing is not that good and you might thing that this is useless but I want you to have this so you always knew you have a friend in me… "Smiling brightly while holding a drawing of Jack and her own self, Jack couldn't help but to smile a little.

* * *

_****__**Please make some review in order for me to continue..**_

_Soorrryyyy foorrr thhheee laatteee update... and also for the unexplained parts in the chapter_


End file.
